


Acción de gracias

by Hessefan



Series: Festival de invierno [1]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Family, Friendship, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-23 08:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hasegawa ahogó la carcajada, porque podía notar en las palabras de Gin el profundo aprecio que les tenía a los chicos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acción de gracias

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : Gintama le pertenece por entero a Hideaki Sorachi.  
>  **Prompt** : Acción de gracias.

La puerta mecánica se abrió ofreciéndole al hombre que estaba frente a él una imagen patética que, como un espejo, reflejaba su propia realidad. Se miraron, levantaron una mano a modo de saludo y, desahuciados, comenzaron a caminar hasta llegar al banco habitual en la plaza de siempre.

—¿Has venido al centro a hacer las compras de Navidad? —preguntó, recibiendo a cambio un quejido, un lamento que surgía desde lo más profundo de sus entrañas.

—El plan era aumentar el capital —negó, afligido, con la cabeza—, ¿cómo pudo pasar esto? — _Otra vez_ , le había faltado agregar. Cada año era igual.

—Por lo visto tú también has perdido.

Ese "tú también" le dio a entender que Hasegawa estaba en las mismas lamentables condiciones. Eran tan patéticos, eran tan idiotas, eran tan… madaos.

—¿Ya le compraste el regalo a tu esposa?

—Ese era el plan —un aura lúgubre se apoderó de él.

—Ahora sí que solo recibirán carbón —alzó los hombros, chistando—, igual… lo mejor será asegurarme qué es lo que quieren —caviló, reflexionando más consigo mismo que con quien estaba sentado al lado tratando de hallar una solución al problema monetario—… conociendo a Kagura seguramente pedirá arroz con huevo o algo similar.

—Es una chica muy sencilla, tienes suerte.

—El tema es Shinpachi… aunque cualquier cosa de Otsuu que le regale le vendrá bien. El problema es que ya tiene de todo.

—Oh… —murmuró, sin continuar la frase.

—¿Qué?

—Nada… es que… —se encogió de hombros—, los chicos tienen la capacidad de llenar nuestras vidas, ¿cierto?

Gin alzó las cejas, ¿a qué venía esa reflexión filosófica?

—Son un dolor en el culo. Todo es gastos, gastos y más gastos…

Hasegawa ahogó una carcajada, porque podía notar en las palabras del otro el profundo aprecio que les guardaba. Incluso el mismo Gin se advirtió incómodo por pensar así.

—Lo cierto es que… —confesó con una tenue sonrisa—, sí. Es extraño, pero estas fechas te ayudan a valorar mejor lo que tienes… y lo que no.

—Lo importante que son las personas que están a tu lado, aguantándote —asintió, dándole una pitada al cigarrillo—. Lo quieres mucho, ¿verdad? A mí me hubiera gustado tener un hermano menor.

Gintoki frunció el ceño, le costó reparar en que hablaba de Shinpachi.

—Pues… ambos son mis empleados y Kagura vive conmigo —suspiró con hastío—, antes no tenía que andar preocupándome por regalos de Navidad. A la vieja la ponía feliz con una botella de sake o pagándole el alquiler.

—Ya, pero veo que ellos dos son más importante en tu vida de lo que uno puede ver a simple vista. Cuando los veo juntos, sea trabajando, peleando o quejándose entre ustedes, siento un poco de envidia. Yo no tengo una hija, ni un hermano… ni nadie que… —dejó de hablar, esa conversación lo estaba deprimiendo.

Podía echarle la culpa a la fecha en cuestión, al detalle de que Hatsu todavía no le había devuelto las llamadas -quizás porque no tenía casa, mucho menos teléfono-, a que no tenía dinero para comprarle un bonito presente, a que era un Madao, a que Gin lo entendía mejor que nadie y a que con él podía ser todo lo Madao que quisiera, sin sentir pena.

—Exageras —murmuró sabiendo que no, que era así en verdad.

Aunque quisiera mentirse y decirse que si le compraba regalos era por un estúpido sentido de responsabilidad, él sabía muy bien lo que implicaba que ambos estuvieran en sus vidas, no solo trabajando en la Yorozuya.

Con Kagura vivía, así que era lógico que buscara un presente para ella, pero Shinpachi podía ser solo un empleado, a lo sumo un amigo, quizás puertas adentro un hermano menor; pero no tenía ninguna obligación o responsabilidad para con él. No eran familia y en tal caso, el chico tenía la suya propia.

Fue como una dura y complicada revelación. No debería extrañarle llegar a esas conclusiones luego de tener una charla con Hasegawa, pues con él solía hablar de esos temas tan personales y que, por serlos, no son fáciles de soltar a la ligera.

Y no es tampoco que no hubiera reparado en aquello mucho antes, pero Hasegawa-san le había hecho ver que pensaba en Shinpachi más de la cuenta. Ambos estaban en un lugar muy importante en la que sería su escala de valores; ¿y cómo no estarlo?, si no fuera por ellos dos, con seguridad, para esas alturas estaría muerto. Se lo hubiera engullido la mugre y la miseria, se gastaría todo el dinero en alcohol, tendría cirrosis crónica además de diabetes y amanecería todos los días con resaca, desnudo y dentro de un conteiner.

Estaba tan acostumbrado a que ellos cuidaran de él, que no se imaginaba la vida sin Kagura y sin Shinpachi en el presente; sin restarle el mérito que sin dudas la vieja se merecía.

Dibujó una tenue sonrisa, a veces no se sabía quién cuidaba más a quién: si él a ellos o ellos a él.

Se merecían un buen regalo de Navidad, no solo el carbón que recibían de él cada año, cada día. Para alguien como Gin, a quien le cuesta poner las emociones en palabras, era la mejor manera de expresar afecto o agradecimiento.

Bonita reflexión. Solo tenía un problema, problema que compartía con el hombre sentado a su lado: había perdido casi todo su dinero en el pachinko.

Algunas cosas no cambiaban ni cambiarían nunca en el universo personal de Gintoki Sakata. Después de todo eso implicaba ser un madao.


End file.
